


Songbird of Guile

by chuuwingum (threelyeon)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Haechan has magic, Haechan is cursed, Heejin and Jungkook are siblings, Heejin is a good person, Kidnapping, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark is a prince, Minor renmin, More tags to be added, RebirthAu, Royalty AU, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threelyeon/pseuds/chuuwingum
Summary: ❝Do you know why this town fears you Haechan?❞❝Yes, and no. I don't know my powers, but I know my fate Mark.❞↳ in which Lee Donghyuck awakens after being buried, and is on the search for his twin, when he meets Mark Lee, the young betrothed prince, and Jeon Heejin, the eccentric, yet kind princess. They hit it off on the wrong foot and Donghyuck doesn't understand why the palace is adamant on hiding his history. Maybe because he was different. Maybe it's because he was cursed.Maybe it's because he and his twin, were the cursed humans chosen by the gods as Man's greatest test





	1. Prologue

 

* * *

 

 

The voice was faint. Barely above a whisper. Like a soft, gentle call of a dove singing. Coaxing Donghyuck out of the deep trance he's been put in.

The voice was strong, beautiful, and held a sense of familiarity. One that his heart clung onto tightly.

He feels the pull of sleep on his eyelids, forcing them down. Thwarting his efforts in opening them to see the world. The world that is bursting with colors, the one Donghyuck has grown dearly attached to. He blames it all on his curiousity.

The call got stronger. Tugging at his memories, reaching deep down in the vast crevices of his mind and trying to match a name with his voice.

_“Awaken. You are the Songbird. The one we've been waiting for”_

 


	2. Barely Alive

* * *

Donghyuck couldn't breathe. His chest was heaving with the effort, trying to strain oxygen. But it was impossible, how can anyone breathe when they've literally been buried six feet under?

He continued to struggle, his breaths shortening quickly, his throat closing up and his vision going woozy—daylight.

There is daylight up above his head. Crowning him a delicate halo of golden sunlight spilling over honey brown hair, giving Donghyuck an appearance of an angel. Not that he wasn't.

Inhaling a lungful of air, Donghyuck focuses on his surroundings. This used to be a mad city. A place of filth and people who turned on each other like trust and loyalty never exists. A place where death occurs so often, that everyone forgoes burials and leaves them be on grounds. But not he. Not him and his si—

Donghyuck pulled himself off the ground, his knees buckling under his weight, not being accustomed to walking. He used to be so graceful, nimble. Wherever has those skills of his gone? He chuckles to himself, before remembering what he was supposed to be doing.

His polar opposite. The Fire.

Donghyuck dropped to the ground. Sweat dripping off his back. He lay there, soaking up the warmth sunlight offered. The heat making him a bit hazy, but otherwise dtill conscious. He dug up a great deal of dirt, but the body he knew was buried beside him wasn't there. He felt panic crawl up his throat, the need to cry was overwhelming. He can't have lost her. He can't. He knows she was there with him.

Donghyuck closed his eyes. His mind conjuring up an image of his twin. Pale skin, dark cherry red hair, soft brown eyes, and pale pink lips. Jiwoo, his polar opposite. The twin born to balance out the Songbird. He can still smell the fragrance of her hair, the lingering smell of honeysuckle and freshly picked flowers. She smelled like their home. The home she made, and protected.

Then suddenly, it was as if Donghyuck was back. Back where he could roam the meadows where they resided. Jiwoo laughing behind him, as she raced to catch up with his lanky limbs. They were still children, not even old enough to be considered of age, not young anymore to be babied. Just in the middle. The blooming age, as Donghyuck would call it. Jiwoo would smile her precious smile  and the worries they would face head-on later seem to disappear from their shoulders. For them, the world simply didn't appreciate them.

The world didn't deserve them. Much less Jiwoo.

“Hey. Hello? Are you okay?” A man's voice asked. Donghyuck wondered, somewhere deep down, what his own voice sounded like to others. Surely, his must've aged somehow. “Goodness, is he dead? Minhyung, did you check?” a woman's concerned voice came after. Donghyuck agreed mentally with the woman. You don't just ask someone lying on the ground if he's okay, check the person as well. If some ill circumstance fell upon those two, and they find a dead body, you don't expect it to come alive and tell them 'no'.  Donghyuck hears the man grumble, and decided he liked the man's voice better when he wasn't grumpy.

A finger prodded at his cheek and Donghyuck flinched. It stopped before pointing again and again, like a harassment til Donghyuck sat up, the action making him dizzy, and swatted the offending finger away. “Stop that!” he yelped, glaring at the boy, and faltering. He was sitting face-to-face with a man whose face could be sculpted from the gods as Jiwoo would quote. He blushed, lowering his gaze and hand, feeling stupid for not opening his eyes earlier. He should have done so, it could have saved him from the future embarassment he faces right now.

“I am sorry. I-i didn't know what else to do” The man stuttered, waving his hands infront of him, like a gesture that meant he was being sincere. Donghyuck gaped at him in confusion. Since when did his town prosper? He was just buried a month prior, as he would like to assume. By Jiwoo's spell, they were put into a trance to preserve themselves. The man clearly was from high status. A royalty perhaps, he guessed, from the way many tensed soldier were gripping their swords, ready to kill Donghyuck if the man ever so much lets out a word, or expression of discomfort.

The woman beside him was of astounding beauty. Dark, impeccable wavy hair that reaches her waist. Smoky feline eyes that are sharp and kind at the same time, and small pink lips. Her clothes were also beautiful. A slender white gown, accentuated with waves, splashed with pale blue accents. From waist up, it was a sophisticated turtleneck, made of the finest satin, a silver ribbon adorning her waistline, her arms covered by the same material, billowing out. The type of clothes Donghyuck adores. Her neck was holding a bloodred crystal, diamonds scattered in a floral pattern making it stand out as it lay on her clothes.

The man tapped Donghyuck's shoulders, grounding him back to the reality he is in. “You look lost. I'm Mark. That's Heejin. You are?” Mark says kindly, making Donghyuck blush again. Just what is with this man, and making Donghyuck feel like a girl giddy with a cr—Nope, they just met. Mark wasn't Donghyuck's crush. Mark cleared his throat and Donghyuck muttered a small sorry. “I'm Haechan.”

Collective gasps echoed.

In the end, Donghyuck finds himself squished between two High Royals (as the guard named Jeno kindly informed him, while cleaning off Donghyuck grime, to make him at least clean enough to not smudge the velvet inlaid of the Royals' Carriage). He does find himself liking the situation a bit, because he, as a young boy always thought about what it would be like to be a prince or princess. Heejin kept glancing over her shoulder to look at him, smiling softly at him when their eyes meet. For Mark, it was a different story. The other man would be caught staring at Donghyuck, a pinched expression on his face before he realizes he's been caught. He would flush, and avert his eyes, pretending he never stared. Donghyuck thinks he's cute.

To think, he just emerged from the ground, lost Jiwoo, suddenly he's with people he looked up to. Had Heejin and Mark not been kind to help him, he would've thought that he's been cursed or something. Nothing good ever happens to him. Nothing that just comes without a consequence. His eyes watered, and he hastily wiped them away before any of the two spotted him crying and ask him what's wrong. It is going to be difficult, he muses, living without the person he promised to protect as she would protect him, to live out their youth in fear of the world, and learning to appreciate the fleeting moments of joy and tranquility they get. He got selfish, wanting to save them both from the miserable fate they've been given. Now look where that got them. Six feet under ground, buried alive, accused of being ill omens. They were doing what they think is right, Donghyuck tells himself. But even if doing something they deem correct, who is to say that it isn't wrong? Donghyuck felt awkward trying to lean out of the same window as Mark, so he turned and looked to the left, same as Heejin.

The princess raised a curious eyebrow when Donghyuck sat across from her and glanced at the outside world. Donghyuck simply smiled meekly, he does not want to impose but his curiosity get the best of him, and he's eager to learn why his town, as much as he detests the place and wishes to burn it to the ground, has disappeared without a trace. “Haechan... Are you okay?” Heejin asked cautiously, softly placing her hand on top of his. Donghyuck blinked, eyes leaving the terrain, staring at Heejin in disbelief.

Was he okay? Of course not! But these people have been nothing but nice to him, albeit a little awkward, Donghyuck would be too, given a role-reversal. They were simply quiet, choosing to bask in silence, as Donghyuck has observed. He does not know why everything seems to be different, does not know where Jiwoo has gone, does not know why everyone seems so hesitant around him. He settled for a clearly fake smile that does not reach his eyes. “I'm fine, your Highness. Just a little disoriented” Donghyuck said. While it wasn't the truth, it wasn't completely a lie either. Just somewhere in between. “I understand if everything surprises or discomforts you. But you are under my—no, our care. You have to tell us, so we know what you like and is comfortable with” Heejin asserts, her voice commanding, yet soft. Donghyuck nods dumbly, embarassed. He catches Mark staring again, but focuses on Heejin. He feels the heat creeping back on his cheeks when the weight of Mark's stare gets heavier.

“Mark. Please stop making Haechan uncomfortable! Gods, it was you!” Heejin reaches over and slaps Mark's thigh. The sharp browed man utters a loud cry of suprise. He swivels his head, gaping dumbly at the woman, his expression completely dumbfounded. “No wonder why Haechan looks so constipated. No worries darling, I, Jeon Heejin, will take care of you, unlike Mark Lee” she drawled out, clearly teasing.

Donghyuck smiles to himself at both. He can do this, he'll get through this easily, he thinks. He takes a deep breath, and relaxed himself. There was no need to be tense, after all, Heejin just proved they were accomodating, just a little guiet and untouchable at first. It was not reason to not talk to them. Donghyuck would try but not so much, because he's scared. Scared they might be appalled of the person he used to be. Scared that they might find ot who he is.


	3. Concerns for the princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan spends more time with the adorable prince and princess.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Donghyuck sat obediently on the floor. His mother, her face all blurry. He knows her, but why does her face slip in-and-out of focus?

 _Must be my subconscious_ , he thinks. He knows that remembering will only relive the past he wants to forget. The past that made everything else seem like child's play.

If Jiwoo and Donghyuck were considered atrocious by their neighbours, what more from their own mother? 

 

 

Their mother made sure to remind them of that everyday. She does love them, Donghyuck can claim that without a trace of doubt. It's just her methods of proving it to them.

They are still young, uneducated on what is right and proper. They could have hidden their abilities, considering that their mother had power within her grasp. Even in this dilapidated town, the one where almost no one would even pay a second glance, the people knew a person with power when they see one.

They respected her; and followed whatever she commanded. It was thanks to her, that the place never fully became decrepit. But it was also thanks to her that almost every single detail about their gift was babbled to everyone within a mile radius of their home.

They were feared, because their mother had that authority. Authority she never hesitated to use to control the people from going astray. But after one drunk night, she tattled her lifestory to the town's gossiper. Suddenly, she went from being the town's saviour to the town's curse.

Donghyuck and Jiwoo were a malignant stain on the town's improving status. 

 

 

Sent far away from the place she considered her home, the twins' mother turned on her children. Donghyuck still remembers the blows she aims at his head. He lived, fearing for the day he'll go stupid like his mother says.

Only she never seems to remember or acknowledge the fact that the bruises on his head were her doings.As were the small faded welts on Jiwoo's thighs.

She pretended not to do them. But who else could be culprit, it is not like they had a father figure. 

 

Donghyuck shudders, feeling something coming to rest on his thighs, he shifted in discomfort, trying to dislodge the object that had made itself home on his thigh.

“Haechan. Haechan, open your eyes, don't fall asleep on me now” Heejin's voice cracked the illusion.

Donghyuck lets out a shaky breath, one he didn't know he'd been holding. Heejin somehow saves him from spiraling down somewhere dark. He finds that he quite likes the princess. 

 

“You are spacing out.” Heejin comments, dainty hand swirling the spoon in her teacup. Donghyuck smiles softly. He's been in the castle for a week, and this is the first time he finds himself drifting off.

His thoughts parting with his surroundings and taking him somewhere else. There are occasions where Jeno has found him standing in the princess's garden. Staring at an obelisk.

He's just unaccustomed to the place, he reasoned with Mark and Heejin when they came to him with their worries etched on their beautiful faces. 

 

“Just thinking about something trivial. I mean, I want to know why a lot has changed” he said. He catches himself, eyes straying to Heejin's hand.

Bare.

Mark was rumored to be bethrothed to the young princess of Orbit. Heejin's older brother, Jungkook, is a man of great authority (Mark grumbles about how it's unfair he's born with good looks too). The citizens nickname him 'Golden Prince'. Donghyuck whole-heartedly agrees with them, he was capable of doing anything.

Sometimes Donghyuck questions why Jungkook wasn't the one with special abilities, why him? There are far more legible people in the whole kingdom, even beyond it. 

 

Heejin giggled, her eyes sparkling with amusement. “Ah, the days aren't so dull when I'm with Haechan” she says it a bit wistfully, Donghyuck wonders if she's truly friends with Mark.

Maybe it is because of their betrothal, that made them seem so close. He shouldn't be going around making assumptions based on what he's just learned, but Donghyuck has that trait instilled in his personality. It is a part of him that he can't fully erase, no matter how many times it's ruined him. He stares at his own cup, tea gone cold.

The aviary designs stare back at him, almost mockingly. It makes his stomach churn. 

 

Heejin's dress makes a swishing noise as she gets up, smoothes down her dress and sits back down with a puff. It looks utterly ridiculous, Heejin sitting all prim and proper, while her dress resembles an overfed bear. He's never seen one, but he's read enough about bears.

They are brown, vicious yet at the same time not, and eat fish. It's amusing really, and the irony of Heejin's dress had fish ornaments, and was made of brown satin. He laughs softly, covering his mouth, eyes crinkling up softly and beautifully. 

 

He does not notice Heejin's fond stare. 

 

It's going to be his second week in the castle. The maids, butlers, and soldiers just blink at Donghyuck's weird antics, or clumsy accidents.

The cook ignores how Donghyuck trips over an onion and cries, well that was so humiliating that He apologized over and over for it.

Mark pays him an occasional visit, ruffling his hair, patting his shoulder. All sort of good-natured friendly gestures, but it leaves Donghyuck breathless, face flushed, and wishing for more.

He's stupid.

I am stupid, Donghyuck confirms.

He plays with the hem of the bedsheets, tugging at the seams. The seamstress would flip, but his concern is primarily on the growing crush he has on the betrothed prince. 

 

“Haechan, come over here a moment. I'd like to show you something” Mark beams handsomely, his face awash with a happy glow, eyes dancing with a joyful sort of mirth. His seagull brows irked Donghyuck, but of course, he'd never tell the prince.

It is endearing in its own little troublesome way.

It helps Haechan decipher Mark's emotions. Especially on numerous occasions when Haechan would slip up and revert slightly to his previous self. He would be clingy, and a bit more vocal about his thoughts, then Mark's brows raises so alarmingly high, it reached his hairline.

He mentions it, Mark laughs it off, saying that is a staggering feat.

“Coming” Donghyuck places down a musty book covered in soot, but he's really interested in it. The cover may be dirty but it was once made out of leather and gold. How he knew there was gold? No one can tell. 

 

He shuffled over obediently to Mark, daring to put his chin atop Mark's shoulder, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. Mark looks at him in surprise, not knowing how to aporoach this new affectionate position Donghyuck has subjected himself to.

Dognhyuck blinks back at him innocently eyelashes fluttering, resting softly on his cheeks. Mark flushes. 

 

“Since this is your second week staying with us, though” Mark coughs. “There was some instances where it seemed like you were having a difficult time” Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at Mark, his lips twitching upward slightly.

The jab was playful, and meant to lighten up the scenario. Doyoung, the person assigned to help Donghyuck adjust, kept sighing everytime Donghyuck trips over his shoes. Like he resigned himself to teaching idiots. “Is... Is Doyoung hyung doing fine?” Mark asked hesitantly, fingers crossed behind him. Probably hoping Donghyuck would say yes, the brunette surmises.

Still, it's not like Donghyuck would say no. Doyoung had been nothing but patient with him, helping him get accustomed to the life Mark and Heejin are bestowing upon him. 

 

“Of course he is, Doyoungie-hyung is by far the most patient person I've encountered. Excluding you, I still recall your seagulls flying away when I knocked over your crown by accident. It was scary” Donghyuck points at Mark accusingly.

Mark scowls, batting Donghyuck's head with a book but stopped when the tanned male curled in on himself, his body tense. Mark immediately lowered the book, guilt overriding any other expression.

He reaches out for the young boy, but Donghyuck slaps back his hand, out of instinct. He needed to protect himself, but he mustn't expose his family background. To keep himself, and the new people around him from the horror that is waiting to be unleashed. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof come scream at my laziness at @suzzyau on twt


End file.
